Crack Advance
'''Crack Advance '''is a Game released in 20 November in Europe and in America, and In Japan 21 November, Squel of This Game is Crack Advance 2: Alien Rampage Plot Clandy Plans To Bulid the Emerald Energy Plant, and Fails at Buliding Later Completes to Bulid Emerald Energy Plant, Later Clicks Button and Emerald Energy Plant Laser Shots to Micropunk on Planet Popstar Isle and Micropunk Has been Colored to Black-White and changed name Called: Dark Isle. Crack and Bluey Must Destroy Clandy the Black Dr. Crack Runs and Punches, and Fails at Fight and ejected to Dreamland, Stages Chapter 1 - This Show Begins (World 1 - The Pumpkin Hills) *Stage 1 - Meet the Hop *Stage 2 - Shell of Chaos *Stage 3 - Nothing For Buying *Stage 4 Boss - This Pumpkin is cannibal? Chapter 2 - The Caves of Lights (World 2: The Skeleton Caves) *Stage 5 - Who Turned Out Lights? *Stage 6 - too Far... *Stage 7 - Tiny? HUGE! *Stage 8 Boss - Dinosaur Skeleton Strikes back! Chapter 3 - Yellow Everywhere! (World 3 Yellow Yellows) *Stage 9 - Yellow Dreams *Stage 10 - The Chase of Yellow Worms *Stage 11 - So Long, Yellow Sucker! *Stage 12 boss - Tree is a Moron! Chapter 4 - Welcome back to Sky City! (World 4 - Sky City) *Stage 13 - New Dream City *Stage 14 - Not Scary, So Cute! *Stage 15 - Groovy Mayhem *Stage 16 boss - Flyng Gloves of doom Chapter 5 - Flying Dash (World 5 - Flight in the Sky) *Stage 17 - Walking on Clouds *Stage 18 - Crystals Everyday Bay. *Stage 19 - Lost Generation *Stage 20 boss - a Plane? No! it's a Bird! Chapter 6 - Sticky Saga (World 6 - Slime World) *Stage 21 - Everything is Sticky *Stage 22 - Become to Flight *Stage 23 - Crack's Rod *Stage 24 Boss - Mission: Destroy Him! Chapter 7 - Stupid Castle (World 7 - The Japanese Castle) *Stage 25 - Hal's Rampage *Stage 26 - Worst Idea, Dude? *Stage 27 - i Call Pizza! *Stage 28 boss - Dragon of Future Chapter 8 - Stand to Little Life (World 8 - Kawaii Dreamland) *Stage 29 - This box Crushed me! *Stage 30 - Forbidden Banana *Stage 31 - Hug Crack is too Boring... *Stage 32 Boss - Count Dance Chapter 9 - We are Here! (World 9 - Monster Factory cavalry) *Stage 33 - Pigeon Bombers of Evil *Stage 34 - Cog Problem *Stage 35 - a Little War *Stage 36 Final boss - A Front to Death Power Ups *Hamlet-Copter - Jump and Fly Clicking A + L *Rainbow Crystal - Skin Become the Crystal like Star From Mario Series (10 Secounds) *The Astronut Costume - Becomes Astronut and Gives Gravity *Fire Torpedo - Throws Fire Clicking B *The Fox Tail - Landing Clicking B Like Tanooki Tail From Mario Bros. 3 Bosses * Boss 1: Living Halloween Pumpkin (World 1: The Pumpkin Hills) *Boss 2: Dinoleton (World 2: The Skeleton Caves) *Boss 3: Bad Woods (World 3: Yellow Yellows) *Boss 4: Mr.Hands (World 4: The Sky City) *Boss 5: The Evil Birdon (World 5: Flight in the Sky) *Boss 6: The Neo Mr.hands (World 6: Slime World) *Boss 7: Castle Dragon (World 7: the Japanese Castle) *Boss 8: The Cute Little Kirby (World 8: Kawaii Dreamland) *Final Boss: Clandy the Black Dr. (World 9: The Monster factory cavalry) Controls *D-Pad Move *A - Jump *A + A Gliding *B - Rolling Attack *B + B - Run *L - Crouch (Becoming Into Hemlet) *R - Power Up Ability Trivia *This Game Based on (Mario Vs. Donkey Kong GBA) This Game is 2D Platform Adventure Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crack Series Category:2001